gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Event Guide: H2k11 pt2
All the text here is from the event and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the human and wolf abilities from Halloween 2k11: The Masquerade, including miscellaneous text. See also Event Guide: H2k11 pt1 for the "How to" and gameplay explanation. Intro The highest level was Level 10, putting a cap on gaining anymore abilities afterward. The level gaining was based on the number of kills or heals, though healing took more attempts. The ability choices were announced two levels after the previous with the exception of level 8, by then there was a kill gap before reaching level 9, which took twelve kills to reach. In total it took twenty kills to reach level 10. And as the "How to" states, not all abilities could be obtained, only one for each level, thus it was six abilities total. Abilities & Attacks: Human Abilities & Attacks: Wolf Misc text Mainpage stats Text seen on the Event page. It consisted of two scoreboards for each faction, and a stats box. Below the box were links to the manga, event forum, and flash space. ;My Stats :Human / Wolf :Lv. # :Total kills: 0 :Heals performed: 0 :Time on current team: 0 days, 0 hours, 0 minutes :Currently following: No one ;Scoreboard ;Most Kills :Top 5 wolf players: :Top 5 human players: ;Most Heals :Top 5 wolf players: :Top 5 human players: Popups ;Popup intro Welcome to the fight, select an ability to be trained in below. As you level you'll be able to choose from more abilities, but you won't be able to get them all... So choose wisely. Available Abilities -- Select an Ability to Use-- Description: Select an attack... Ability ;Popup level gain Congrats! You've reached level # and earned yourself a new ability! Select one below. ;Popup after add ability Add ability "(Attack/Heal name)"? You have successfully trained: (Attack/Heal name) ;Popup to attack/heal Which ability would you like to use to Attack (Username)? Which ability would you like to use to Heal (Username)? ;Popup confirmation Messages that appeared when a confirmation screen appeared after attacking or healing. *BLIMEY! NOT ENOUGH ENERGY TO PERFORM THAT ABILITY *BLIMEY! They're already dead! XD *BLIMEY! You can only submit the same attack once *BLIMEY! You have been killed in battle!. *BLIMEY! Your victim is recovering from a death! *OH SNAP! NOT ENOUGH ENERGY TO PERFORM THAT ABILITY *OH SNAP! NOT ENOUGH HP TO PERFORM THAT ABILITY *OH SNAP! You have been killed in battle!. *OH SNAP! Your victim is recovering from death! *WTF! NOT ENOUGH ENERGY TO PERFORM THAT ABILITY *WTF! Your victim is recovering from a death! *You have defeated (Username) and turned them to the other side! *You're attack had no effect. ;continued... *You have defeated (Username). *You heal (Username) for # points. *Your attack had no effect. *Your heal had no effect. *You attack "Human / Werewolf" for # points. You find (component) on the ground. *You successfully added (Username) to your team. Forum ;Header confirmation Messages that appeared at the top of the forum, that would alert a player to what has just happened to them elsewhere in the event forum. *(Username) failed in attacking you with (attack ability) for #. *(Username) failed in healing you with (heal ability) for #. *(Username) killed and turned you with (Infected Bite//Antidote) for #. *(Username) killed you with (attack ability) for #. *(Username) succeeded in attacking you with (attack ability) for #. *(Username) succeeded in healing you with (heal ability) for #. *(Username) succeeded in reviving you with (heal ability) for #. ;Invite Message that appeared when player decided to invite their friends to play. See Invite a friend! Invite a Gaia friend to join in the Werewolf action. If they accept your invitation they'll net 1000 Gold and you'll score a rare event alchemy item! To: None Available Write your personal message here (optional): Count: 0 Return Invite Category:Gaia Online Events /Guide